


Alone (Together)

by BobbyLobby



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobbyLobby/pseuds/BobbyLobby
Summary: Kara had been super excited to go on her trip to Europe.So maybe Kara was a little less excited when one second she’s Europe bound, and the next she’s praying for her life because her plane is crashing.





	Alone (Together)

**Author's Note:**

> YO this is my first fic so if you could insult me in the comments so i can figure out how to improve that would be lovely.

Kara had been super excited to go on her trip to Europe. Some of this mass excitement stem from the fact that she was finally a reporter and this was her first story, and maybe she hadn’t planned for her first story to be about “How Lovely The City of Love Really Is”, but hey she would take anything at this point. Plus it basically meant paid vacation with the occasional note or two about love in Paris, but that was child’s play compared to what she had hoped to be righting by now. 

So maybe Kara was a little less excited when one second she’s Europe bound, and the next she’s praying for her life because her plane is crashing. No better way to start a vacation. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Lena did not hate France. No, it was the person she was going to visit in France that she hated. John Johnson, a handsy old man with, sadly, a lot of money. LCorp needed to gain the support of his company RPInc, because ever since Lex had bailed on the company LCorp had been running out of business allies to help fund projects. So she hopped on a plane to Paris to meet with the head of one of the only companies who had offered added support. She knew why John Johnson had offered. She had met him before. A slimy man in his mid-thirties that had inherited everything from “daddy”. Not that Lena hadn’t gotten a free ride to LCorp CEO after Lex had left, but she did not use her powers to take part in and justify nasty actions, and worked just as hard, if not harder, than all her employees. So Lena was not excited for her trip to France. 

But her mood got way worse when the plane began going down.  
\--------------------------------------------------

The plane ride had been relaxing at first. Kara, joined by the unusually calm and quiet business class, had been enjoying her semi-luxurious seat and tasty airplane peanuts, was relaxing while listening to music and reading up on some recent news. 

It seemed that only a second had gone by before chaos erupted amongst the plane. 

An engine had failed, god knows how, but it had, which was not too much of a reason to panic. Planes could make a safe landing with one engine out after all. Even two out if it came to that. But then panic spread as passengers and crew realized there was no considerably safe place to land, as below the plane the ocean stretched on for miles. 

Passengers were calmed because a plane could fly considerably far with only one out of four engines out, and for a brief second the calm of before was back. 

Then the second engine went null. Now people were panicking. Full on- scream and cry- panicking. 

Phone calls were made, family members were hugged, tears were cried. Kara called Alex. And amongst the chaos, thanks to the wonders of modern technology, the planes location was known by all of the closest air bases. Which were, tragically, not close enough. 

The plane went down, and with nowhere else to go, went to the ocean. Kara closed her eyes and prepared.

\--------------------------------------------------  
Things went a little differently in first class. Lena had been relaxing with a nice bottle of whiskey to soothe her small fear of flying, and all the other rich and wealthy settled in their own respective ways. Panic spread much slower in first class. 

The announcement of the first engine failing was made and Lena, being an engineer was none to worried. The other first class passengers were similarly carefree as the pilot announced the minor effect of the inconvenience. Everyone was pretty quick to go back to their own personal first class happiness, which for many meant alcohol. 

Then the second failure had been announced, which made Lena tense up, but she knew, god she knew, that a plane could make it with two engines if it flew a little lower. Panic did not die out though when everyone realized they were above a large blanket of ocean that seemingly stretched for miles, with only the occasional tiny island as a blip on the oceans radar. Lena tensed more. God, she had always disliked flying for some seemingly unknown reason, but maybe it was simply because her body knew that one day a plane would be the death of her. An ironic death for an engineer. 

Truly all hope died as the plane began to fall. No longer a flying object defying the whims of gravity, but an object that simply falls, falls, falls because gravity commands it to. 

Lena tried to follow safety protocol, tried to get in the right position for a crash, but she was shaking and her heart was beating at the speed of a hummingbird's wings, and a part of her realized that this, this, was the end. And so all she could do was wait with shaky hands and shaky heart, as the plane sunk through the air to its demise. 

\--------------------------------------------------

When Kara woke up she felt nothing but the endless embrace of pain. Her head hurt, her throat itched, she had no idea if her body was still attached to her neck or if she was simply a head floating amongst the sand. 

The sand. 

Kara’s eyes snapped open, only to be closed again immediately after seeing the all too bright outdoors. Slowly, this time, Kara opened her eyes again, taking several seconds to adjust to the brightness of her surrounding environment. A beach. A beach on an island. A beach on an island in the middle of the ocean. Shit. Memories suddenly began to flood her mind. The plane, the engine failures, the impact, the dark. She slowly began to sit up, stopping to grab her suddenly spinning head. She was alive. She was alive. Her entire body hurt but that only served as more reminder of her awaken state. She clambered to her feet, wobbling once, twice, before regaining her balance. 

Looking around the shore she noticed a few washed up suitcases and scraps of what she could only assume was the plane. It appeared as if she was the only body to have washed ashore, and she did not know whether to be thankful of the absence of the dead or griefed by the absence of the living. Maybe it was a mix of both. She did know, however, that she was grateful to be alive. 

Realizing that rescue would most likely be slow to come, Kara did her best to gather supplies. She started with the washed up luggage, obviously, finding both food and clothes that were relatively close to her size. Taking what she found and storing it in a washed up backpack, still extremely soggy, she began her journey of the island, holding onto the hope that maybe another survivor had miraculously washed ashore. 

The island, though small compared to other areas of land, was still extremely large in ratio comparison to a person. The island consisted mainly of a forest with tall, jungle-like trees, and bright exotic plants. The rest of the island was sand, and Kara determined following the shore line would be here best bet in hopes of finding other survivors. So she followed the shore until she could no longer, as a very large piece of her previous aircraft had taken home on the sand and blocked her path.

She considered going back and walking in the other direction, but something compelled her to walk into the jungle. So she did. She walked in the muddy sand, and squeezed through the trees and plants until suddenly she was tripping on a tiny rock, screeching loudly, and rolling down a tiny hill just large enough to do some damage. Kara considered getting up and continuing her trek, in fact Kara knew that if she wanted to survive she may very well have to get up and continue walking, but that other smaller part of her that had told her to go into the jungle spoke again, and it was saying maybe taking a small rest wouldn’t be too terrible.

So Kara closed her eyes, adjusted slightly on the jungle floor to find more comfort, and fell asleep. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Lena awoke with a stabbing pain in her arm telling her to seek medical help. She searched her room for her phone only to realize what she was feeling was not the feel of the couch in her office or her rarely used bed in her penthouse, but the grainy uncomfortable feeling of sand. Startled she opened her eyes, only to realize she was not in the busy city that is National City, but on a beach. Groggily she sat up and looked around, her memories only sparking when she caught sight of a suitcase a few feet away from her. 

Once her brain had settled from the sudden onslaught of memory, Lena fully realized how truly alone she was. The island was eerily quiet, save for the chirping of the birds and chitter of the bugs. A sharp pain in her arm reminded her further of her dire situation. After close assessment she concluded that she was in good shape, all things considered, but had definitely broken or fractured- if not shattered- the bone in her arm. Deciding a good first step to survival would be to brace it, Lena hobbled over to the suitcase she had seen earlier, opened it after a quick struggle, and made a makeshift brace from the mix of shirts and ties stacked neatly in the case. It held her arm with minimal pain, all though putting it together had been an ass, and Lena decided she was adventure ready. If you could call grasping onto your life as you stumble around an unknown island in a desperate search for food and fresh water an adventure. 

Luckily there was plenty of food to be found in washed up suitcases. Although lots of it was damp from the ocean water that the luggage had to endure. The food was also not something Lena would normally partake in eating, as it was mostly junky snack items, but in situations like this, any food was good food. 

Realizing she had no way to carry this food, given the fact she couldn’t exactly lug a suitcase around with a dead arm clung to her chest, she looked further for some better means of transportation. Despite all the bad luck she had just gone through, fate seemed to take pity, and she found a single strap messenger bag she could easily carry with one arm.

Emptying its components out she found a notebook, several pens, a few magazines, and an ID belonging to a bubbly looking blonde named Kara Danvers. Kara Danvers who was probably fish food right now. Kara Danvers that had probably just saved Lena’s life with this bag, even though she was most likely long dead. Kara Danvers who, upon closer inspection of the notebook, wrote silly stories and doodled smiley faces and stars on some pages, while on others she wrote long insightful notes. Kara Danvers who was dead. Lena cried for the stranger with the silly smile and cute dimple. Lena cried for the stranger who deserved better. Lena cried for Kara. 

Wiping her eyes, Lena stood up and swung the messenger bag, which now contained the food she had found, onto the shoulder of her good arm. She knew she couldn’t be the only survivor. What kind of twisted fate would that be. So she set off and began following the shoreline, looking for anyone else who may have lived. 

She reached a bump in the road when a large chunk of the machine that had doomed her stood tall on her path and blocked her way. As if the plane had not damned her enough. Sighing, she turned around and was about to head back and go the other way, when the distant sound of what sounded like a human screech caught her ear. Facing the jungle now, Lena inhaled and bravely walked inside, doing her best to find the source of the sound.

What she did not expect to find was none other than Kara Danvers, unconscious at the bottom of a tiny hill. 

Lena obviously could not drag the girl back to shore, so she ungracefully fell to her knees and began to shake Kara’s shoulder with her good arm.

It only took a few seconds for bright blue eyes to meet her own.

\--------------------------------------------------

Kara woke to the feeling of a hand gripping her shoulder and weakly shaking her. Which she normally would have brushed off as just Alex waking her up as normal, had she not been stranded alone on an island only moments ago. She opened her eyes only for her breath to catch in her throat at the sight of sharp green eyes looking at her with concern and hope. 

“Kara..” The voice was soft but sharp and somehow commanding even if all that had been said was her name. Her name. How did this green eyed stranger know her name?

“Yeah,” Kara’s voice was rough from her still dry throat, “and who are you?”

The strangers cheeks lit up with a blush, painfully evident due to the pale nature of her skin. “Right- sorry, I’m Lena.” The stranger, Lena, replied while the blush faded.

 

Kara and Lena exchanged more introductions, and had established that A, they were the only two known survivors on the island, and that B, they were definitely going to need each other to survive. 

Lena helped Kara up from her position on the floor as best she could, then Kara took the bag Lena had been carrying, which looked suspiciously similar to her own bag, and put it on her own shoulder, now holding both the backpack and the messenger bag. Just as the girls had settled and began walking to what they hoped was back to shore, they realized that in order to survive they would need to send some sort of message to anyone willing to look. Lena suggested annual bonfires, while Kara suggested SOS written out in rocks. The two fell into an easy banter about which would be better, before agreeing that both would be good. After their agreement, they continued to talk about anything and everything. Their conversation was light hearted, and slightly flirtatious. The crash was not mentioned. And before they realized it they had made it back to shore. 

Kara gave the messenger bag back to Lena after Lena informed her she would go looking for supplies to start a fire. Kara dropped the backpack and began her own search for some large rocks. Neither strayed far from where they had set up shop on shore, not wanting to get lost. 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

By nightfall Kara had written out SO with the beginning of the last S in progress, a few rocks having gone to help build the fires, and Lena had found enough supplies for a small fire to sleep near and to make a large bonfire in hopes of signaling a plane. While they slept near the fire that night, huddled under the warmth of the clothes Kara had collected, both shivered as the fire and few layers of mainly tank tops and shorts did little to give them warmth. Lena, ever the scientist, suggested cuddling to share body heat, and Kara could not help but reply in the positive, tempted by both the prospect of more warmth and being closer to Lena. 

They awoke the next morning tangled in each other only to discover that both the fire they had made for themselves, and the bonfire had run dry. No rescuers had yet to discover them. So both Kara and Lena got back to work. Lena once again looking for more tiny chunks of wood or pine that would start a fire, while Kara continued to look for rocks. 

Kara finished her SOS, and joined Lena in her search for firewood or tinder. With Karas help they were able to get larger pieces of wood that would burn longer and soon enough they were left with nothing to do.

So they talked. While the bonfire burned a few meters away from them sending smoke into the air, they talked. Lena told Kara about how she had found her bag, and then Lena started crying because she could no longer ignore the reality of what happened, and Kara started crying with her because there were kids on the plane for fucks sake. They cursed together. Laughed together. It was a mess. They were both two beautiful messes and their messy worlds had collided in a messy way. 

\--------------------------------------------------

No one came that day. No one came that week. And the week after Lena was cradled against Kara’s chest as they cuddled, Lena confessed that she feared they’d never be rescued. And Kara assured her that they would be ok. And Lena kissed her and Kara kissed back, and for a second Lena believed her. Because in Kara’s arms, with Kara’s lips on her own, she sure as hell felt okay.

So a few days later when finally, finally, a plane notices one of their fires and suddenly they’re being evacuated from the tiny island where it was just the two of them, and they’re being rushed to a hospital, Lena get scared again. She doesn’t know how Kara will react to finding out she’s not just Lena, but Lena Luthor. Doesn’t know if Kara will even want to see her anymore. Doesn’t know how she’ll cope with the trauma of the crash, and definitely doesn’t know how she’ll cope without Kara.

So when she sneaks out of her hospital bed that was somehow more uncomfortable than the sand, only to enter Kara’s room and spill her guts like an idiot she doesn’t really know how to react when all Kara does is laugh and say, “You would think that a Luthor would have been rescued a little quicker, huh?’

But somehow she knows that eventually, it will all be okay. 

 

 

 

she was wrong 2 mins later the earth went boom baby and ev3ry1 died

**Author's Note:**

> All the kids on the plane lived ok and now they all have loving homes again bro ok ok ok 
> 
> lmao i realize that theres more exposition in this then actual plot but hey dont blame a girl for trying. but also DO and tell me what i can improve. thanks.
> 
> the last sentence in the fic is a joke ssssssk kara and lena live happily ever after with 2 dogs


End file.
